


The New Maid

by Anonymous



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/F, Galo's bouncy tits, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Partial Nudity, Riding Crops, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Galo has always deeply admired Mrs. Kray Foresight, and is determined to make a good impression. Unfortunately, she's already failed.Luckily, Mistress Kray is good at bringing troublesome maids to heel.
Relationships: Kray Foresight/Galo Thymos
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	The New Maid

It turns out that Kray likes to punish clumsy servants in front of the entire staff. Galo squirms, feeling a bit like when the headmistress would have her stand in front of the rest of her classmates to get a switching, except this is worse, because it’s only her first week and she really wants to make a good impression on Mistress Foresight and she’s already screwing it up. 

Even Kray’s daughter is there, Galo realizes suddenly - no, not her daughter, she reminds herself. Lio Fotia is Kray’s ward, not related to the Foresight family at all, and Kray took her in out of the goodness of her heart, rather like Galo. Except Lio’s not a servant - she’s every inch a fine young lady of quality, always wearing exquisite, expensive gowns in the latest fashions. Galo rarely sees her, and when she does she can’t help look on her a little enviously. This is clearly the sort of girl Kray thinks is proper, and Galo doubts she’ll ever live up to her. Especially now.

“Galo,” Kray says coldly, “what happened to your other skirt?”

“I.. tore it, sir. Helping young Master Ardebit calm one of the carriage horses that threw a shoe.” Aina, one of the footmen, is standing towards the back of the room, looking acutely uncomfortable. Galo gets on well with him, and she feels bad for putting him in this position.

“I see. And what about the state of your bodice?”

“I… ma’am?” Galo says, confused. She didn’t think she’d done anything to her bodice yet, and peers down to inspect it for rips.

“Look at yourself.” Kray runs her finger along the hem, and then to Galo’s horror, up along Galo’s cleavage. “Disgraceful. How dare you come into my house looking like a common whore?”

Galo’s hand flies self-consciously to her chest, and Kray swats it away. It’s true, now that she notices it; the other girls aren’t showing nearly as much skin in the chest area, though they’re wearing the same uniforms. Granted, she’s bigger than most of the other girls, but miserably she knows that’s no excuse. She should have seen it. Even dressed up like a proper lady’s maid, even after the fine schooling Mistress Foresight paid for, she’s still the same clumsy, classless oaf she was as a girl.

Without warning, Kray grips the edge of the bodice and yanks it down, ripping it open. Galo’s corset and thin shift are the only thing hiding her breasts from view; the corset’s too small, and Galo is painfully aware of the unsightly way her breasts spill out of the top, only barely contained by the undergarment. She tries to fold her arms over her chest only for Kray to swat her again.

“Well? Take them out,” Kray says.

“Wh- what—” Galo stammers her confusion.

“Do not make me ask again,” Kray snaps. “You clearly want everyone looking at your breasts, so here is your chance. Take them out, or I will do it myself and you will need a new shift.”

Galo swallows hard, unsure why Kray is suddenly being so cruel. Surely she has her reasons, though. Slowly, she loosens the lacing on her corset and pushes the shift down around her shoulders, baring her breasts to the rest of the room. Galo’s always been a big girl, and her breasts are no exception: soft and heavy and round, with large pink nipples that point away from each other without the corset to hold them in. She’s acutely aware of everyone else in the room, especially the men - Lucio the footman, and the Ardebit brothers… and for some reason, even worse than the men’s presence is the elusive Lio, sulking in the back of the room. Galo dares a glance at her, certain she’s gloating, but to her surprise Lio’s averted her gaze, looking anywhere but at Galo. She looks upset, and it’s the most expression Galo’s ever seen on her face.

Kray allows the moment to stretch out uncomfortably long, and it takes all of Galo’s willpower not to bring her arms up to cover her chest. Then Kray, whose eyes have not left Galo’s ample chest this entire time, reaches out to grab one of Galo’s soft breasts in her hand, squeezing it. Galo squeaks in dismay. Kray twists, then shifts her hand to pinch Galo’s nipple, twisting it and fondling it until it’s a hard, perky nub. “Is this what you like, Galo?” Kray asks her, and Galo swallows hard. In her most secret, shameful fantasies, she has imagined Kray touching her here, except in the fantasies Kray’s hands are soft and gentle and her own breasts are bared to allow Galo to reverently lick at her nipples, and it’s just the two of them alone… 

It’s nothing like this. Galo tries not to whimper as Kray pinches her again. “No, ma’am,” she whispers.

“Do you want this to be how everyone sees you? A little slut with her tits out and her legs open, begging for men to come and put their cocks in her?”

Galo doesn’t like men, has never liked men, but she has a feeling that fact would only make things worse. “No, ma’am.”

“This is a respectable house, Miss Thymos. If my brother saw the state you’ve been going around in, he’d turn you out in the street. Fortunately, Biar does not return from his travels until next week, and I am willing to be lenient if you will obey my wishes.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Galo gasps out. “Of course.” 

Kray squeezes Galo’s breast again, hard enough that when she finally lets go her fingertips have left red marks on Galo’s skin. She is holding her riding crop in her other hand, and Galo swallows, ready to bend over like she did at school and receive her switching. But that’s not what Kray tells her to do. “Stand up straight, place your hands behind your back, and hold still.” Galo does so, and Kray puts a hand on her back. “Chest out. Good girl.”

Standing there with her back arched and her bare tits thrust forward for everyone to see, Galo suddenly realizes what Kray intends and cries out. “Mistress, please…”

“Oh, so you’d rather the streets, then?” Kray says coldly. “There may be an opening at the whorehouse if you go and ask looking like that.”

Galo represses a shudder. “…No, Mistress. I’m sorry.”

“Good.” And Kray whips the riding crop across Galo’s bare breasts, over and over, not bothering to avoid her nipples. Her breasts shake with every strike, bouncing uncomfortably and stinging with pain that only gets worse as Kray continues. Galo shudders, tears in her eyes, desperate to pull back away from the blows but not daring to move. She can only stand there as her mistress whips her naked breasts, trying to prove herself a good girl but uncomfortably certain that she must look exactly like the whore Kray accuses her of being, standing here in front of the whole household with her naked, quivering tits and tears in her eyes and moans of pain escaping from her lips despite all her efforts to swallow them down.

At last, Kray is finished. Galo can’t keep her tears back, staring down at her red, raw breasts now striped with red whip marks. Kray pats the side of one of her breasts, making it bounce again, and Galo flinches as she touches the marks. 

“I do hope that will be sufficient, dear,” Kray says sweetly, smiling at Galo as she pants and whimpers. “Please understand, I simply don’t want you to go astray.”

Galo nods, not trusting herself to speak. She reaches for the hem of her shift to pull it back up over her chest, but Kray places a gentle hand on her wrist.

“Ah, I think not,” she says, still sweet and concerned. “You must let them heal! On Saturday, I shall have a new uniform made for you, but until then… I’m afraid you’ll have to make do with them bare. I’m sure it’s for the best. The fresh air should help with the pain.”

Galo tries to process this, can’t come out with any conclusion that makes sense. “You want… me to work like this?” she whispers.

“It wouldn’t be much of a punishment if it meant time off, now would it?” Kray says. “Now, off with you. You may use your teatime break to clean up, if you like. I will expect you to help serve supper at the usual time. Am I clear?”

“Yes, Mistress,” Galo says meekly, blinking back tears. Saturday - that’s three days from now. Three days she’s supposed to walk around like this, letting everyone get a good look at her, exposed to the world. She stands still with her arms crossed over her chest as Kray dismisses the rest of the staff, waiting for them all to leave before she goes back to her room. By chance, her eyes meet Lio’s, as Lio is silently departing; she recognizes the look in the other girl’s eyes now. It’s pity.

Anger fills her suddenly, and Galo takes a deep shaky breath. No, she will not accept some prissy rich girl’s pity. She’s Galo Thymos, and she’s strong, and she believes in her mentor no matter what. She’ll do better after this - whatever it takes, she is going to make Mistress Foresight proud.


End file.
